Speech
by Ihsukarema
Summary: Karena Kim Namjoon juga membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mendukung dan menguatkan dirinya. AU. NamJin Fanfiction.


**A BTS FANFICTION**

 **NAMJIN**

 **Romance gagal, Fluff gagal, Tidak jelas, Tijel, Serius deh, tidak jelas.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Semua karakter milik Tuhan, da aku mah minjem aja bentar buat dinistain(?)**

 **.**

Sebuah fanfic perdana yang dipublish ke ffn. Salam kenal, panggil saja saya Akang. Atau Kangso. Atau Somey...terserahlah.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

.

Ruang aula hotel yang luas itu sudah ramai sejak sore hari. Bangku-bangku yang telah disusun berderet, mulai terisi dengan tamu-tamu undangan pada acara penghargaan tersebut. Di belakang bangku-bangku tersebut, para awak media mempersiapkan peralatan mereka untuk meliput acara yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Sementara itu, para staff sedang mempersiapkan panggung kecil di depan deretan bangku. Menata meja untuk para penerima penghargaan, serta podium kecil diujung panggung.

Para tamu yang hadir—yang kebanyakan adalah pebisnis, mulai menyapa satu sama lain. Saling menjabat tangan dan bertanya tentang kemajuan usaha yang masing-masing digeluti. Tak jarang beberapa dari mereka saling bertukar kontak, demi memperbanyak kolega dibidang bisnis. Ada pula yang bahkan sedang berdiskusi untuk melakukan kerjasama antar perusahaan.

Pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan suasana aula itu menghela napas. Tubuh jangkungnya yang tersembunyi di belakang tirai panggung itu kemudian bersandar pada tembok. Sambil memejamkan mata, pria itu lalu membuang napasnya lewat mulut. Manik mata sehitam onyx miliknya kemudian memandang lagi hiruk pikuk di hadapannya dengan tangan kiri yang ia masukkan ke kantung celana.

"Namjoon..." suara lembut yang disertai tepukan di bahunya membuat tubuh Namjoon, nama pria itu, berjengit kaget. Ia menolehkan kepalanya yang kemudian disambut ulasan senyum manis dari seseorang yang telah menepuknya.

"Ah, Seokjin," seru Namjoon disertai senyuman kecil. Seokjin yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya, melangkahkan kaki ke hadapan Namjoon. Jemari lentiknya kemudian menggapai kerah kemeja Namjoon, membetulkan lekukan tak rapi yang ada di sana.

"Gugup?" tanya Seokjin singkat. Mata bulatnya beralih menuju manik sehitam malam itu.

Namjoon menghembuskan napas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sedikit. Ehm. Banyak sih," jawabnya meringis dan menggaruk belakang lehernya. Seokjin yang telah selesai dengan kerah Namjoon kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan jas hitam milik Namjoon, mengusir debu yang menempel.

"Padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kau berbicara di depan umum 'kan?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Dan kau tahu aku tak akan pernah terbiasa dengan ini. Berbicara di depan umum itu tidak menyenangkan,"

"Ujar seseorang yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatian dengan pidatonya yang memukau," ledek Seokjin tersenyum lebar. Namjoon hanya memutar bola matanya dengan dengusan geli.

Kemudian hening menjalari mereka. Tidak terlalu hening, mengingat hiruk pikuk di aula yang tak kunjung mereda, mengingat acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Tangan Namjoon, entah sejak kapan, telah menggenggam jemari Seokjin. Mencari kehangatan yang mampu memberinya ketenangan.

"Kau yakin tak mau duduk di sampingku nanti?" tanya Namjoon, memecah keheningan. Seokjin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mungkin berada satu panggung denganmu Namjoon, aku hanya asistenmu," jawab Seokjin.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau di samping Jihoon- _ssi_? Dia duduk sendiri di belakang. Hitung-hitung menemaninya juga. Masa temannya hanya nyamuk?" tawar Namjoon. Seokjin tertawa mendengar alasan Namjoon.

"Tidak Namjoon. Lagipula ada Seunghyun- _ssi_ kok di sampingnya, bukan nyamuk," jawab Seokjin disela tawanya. Namjoon menggaruk pelipisnya bingung.

"Namjoon, tenang saja, jangan panik begitu. Aku akan tetap terlihat oleh matamu kok. Aku akan berdiri di depan, di arah jam sembilanmu, di samping Hoseok _ie_. Bagaimana?" tanya Seokjin sambil menyisir rambut platina milik Namjoon dengan jemarinya. Pria dihadapannya mengangguk, menyetujui usul Seokjin.

Seokjin kemudian menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Lima menit lagi acaranya mulai. Semoga sukses, Joon _ie_ ," ujar Seokjin, memberikan senyuman manisnya sekali lagi.

Tangan Namjoon kemudian menarik dagu Seokjin dan mengecup keningnya sekilas.

"Terima kasih, _mon ch_ _éri_."

~IxxI~

Tepukan tangan dari para tamu undangan memenuhi aula hotel itu. Mengiringi langkah seorang wanita cantik yang kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah menerima penghargaan di atas panggung. Sang pembawa acara, dengan senyum lebar, kembali berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung. Menunggu tepuk tangan mereda untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan penghargaan selanjutnya. Penghargaan berikutnya adalah Pengusaha Muda Mandiri, yang akan diterima oleh seseorang yang telah ada bersama kita saat ini. Sebelumnya, saya akan membacakan profil beliau. Beliau bergerak dalam bidang IT, memiliki perusahaan _startup_ yang sekarang sedang _booming_ di masyarakat. Memulai usahanya di usia yang masih terbilang muda, dan kini, di usia yang masih di bawah tiga puluh tahun ia sudah berhasil mengembangkan perusahaannya dan mampu menginspirasi orang lain untuk berani memulai usaha diusia muda. Mari kita sambut, Kim Namjoon!"

Kemudian tepukan tangan dari para hadirin riuh mengisi ruangan itu. Namjoon berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian membungkuk hormat ke arah tamu undangan dan para seniornya yang melontarkan berbagai kalimat selamat dan kekaguman. Namjoon kemudian berjalan ke tengah panggung. Menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya, yang diketahui adalah CEO dari perusahaan yang turut menyeponsori acara malam itu, yang telah berdiri dengan sebuah _trophy_ di tangannya.

"Selamat untukmu Namjoon. Kau memang hebat," ujar pria itu tersenyum ramah. Mengulurkan _trophy_ ke arah Namjoon.

"Terima kasih, Sooman _Sajangnim._ Ah, saya masih harus banyak belajar," tanggap Namjoon seraya menerima _throphy_ dan langsung menjabat tangan Sooman. Pria tua tersebut kemudian mengarahkan Namjoon ke podium untuk memberikan beberapa kalimat sambutan.

"Selamat malam semua, saya Kim Namjoon. Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas pemberian penghargaan ini, meski pun saya merasa masih belum pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Saya masih pemula, masih harus banyak belajar dari senior-senior yang telah hadir, dan juga rekan-rekan saya.

Berbicara tentang inspirasi, ide awal saya ingin membuka usaha adalah untuk menciptakan lapangan pekerjaan baru. Seperti yang kita ketahui, setiap tahunnya berbagai universitas akan menghasilkan ribuan tenaga kerja. Tetapi hal ini tidak sebanding dengan banyaknya tawaran pekerjaan dan berujung pada banyaknya pengangguran. Selain itu, saya juga ingin menciptakan sesuatu yang dapat memudahkan aktivitas masyarakat. Dan akhirnya tercetuslah ide untuk membuat usaha di bidang teknologiini, bersama dengan teman-teman saya.

Untuk memulai usaha, kita tidak perlu takut gagal. Karena jika kita takut untuk menghadapi kegagalan, kita tak akan berani mengambil resiko, dan pada akhirnya usaha yang kita miliki tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Lagi pula, jika kita takut gagal dan memilih untuk tidak merealisasikan ide kita, siapa lagi yang mampu melakukannya?  
Selain itu, kegagalan membuat kita bisa belajar banyak hal, termasuk kesabaran. Kesabaran adalah kunci utama ketika kita sedang mengembangkan sebuah usaha, karena kesuksesan itu tidak ada yang singkat.

Faktor lainnya adalah ketekunan dan kerjasama tim yang juga sangat diperlukan. Tanpa tim, kerja kita akan jauh lebih berat karena dikerjakan sendiri. Dengan tim, kita bisa berbagi ide dan memecahkan masalah dengan lebih dengan tim, mimpi kita akan lebih mudah tercapai." Namjoon berhenti dengan tepukan meriah dari para hadirin. Berbagai kalimat pujian dan pernyataan setuju juga mengalir kepadanya. Namjoon tersenyum singkat lalu berdehem.

"Terlepas dari faktor-faktor itu, ada satu hal lagi yang memiliki pengaruh besar untuk saya pribadi," Namjoon menggantungkan kalimatnya. Meninggalkan hadirin yang terdiam saling pandang. Pria bersurai platina itu kemudian mengambil napas dalam.

"Untuk seseorang ber- _coat_ merah di arah jam sembilan saya, terima kasih. Untuk semua dukungan dan semangat yang kau berikan. Terima kasih, sudah mau bertahan dengan saya, meski saya sering kali ingin menyerah. _Love you._ " ucap Namjoon sambil memberikan senyumannya ke arah Seokjin. Para hadirin menoleh ke arah yang disebutkan Namjoon dengan senyum simpul di bibir masing-masing.

' _Ah, masa muda.'_ batin mereka.

Seokjin yang dari tadi mengobrol dengan Hoseok, tiba-tiba tertegun mendengarkan perkataan Namjoon. Sikutan pelan di pinggang yang ia dapatkan dari Hoseok menyadarkan dirinya yang kini tengah dipandangi oleh para hadirin di sana. Mau tidak mau Seokjin membungkuk hormat—karena dirinya satu-satunya orang yang mengenakan _coat_ merah di situ— sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Namjoon itu apa-apaan sih..." gumam Seokjin sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Adoooh, _Hyung_! Aku jadi iri. Kapan jodohku ketemu ya?" goda Hoseok yang mendapat sentilan dari Seokjin di dahinya.

"Jangan menggodaku Hoseok _ie_..." desis Seokjin masih dengan wajah merona. Hoseok hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil.

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon ketika suara tepukan tangan kembali membahana. Mengiringi Namjoon yang kembali pada kursinya, disambut tepukan di bahu oleh Siwon yang mengajaknya mengobrol. Seokjin memandangi Namjoon dari jauh, seraya mengeratkan jemarinya pada tepian papan jalan yang didekapnya. Mencoba menutupi debaran di jantungnya yang kian mengeras.

~IxxI~

Mobil mewah keluaran _Peugeot_ itu meluncur meninggalkan lahan parkir hotel. Membelah jalanan Seoul yang tak kunjung sepi oleh para pengguna jalan, meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 23.38. Namjoon yang sedang menyetir mobil sesekali melirik seseorang di bangku penumpang di sebelahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seokjin, yang tengah berkutat dengan komputer tablet di tangan kanan dan beberapa kertas di pangkuan juga tangan kirinya.

"Apa... jadwalku besok padat?" Namjoon memecah keheningan. Matanya tertuju pada jalanan di depannya. Dengungan pelan tertangkap di telinga Namjoon, tapi tak ada balasan untuk pertanyaannya.

"...Jin?"

Hening. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Seokjin mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Seokjin?"

Masih hening. Namjoon melirik sekilas, memastikan entitas di samping memang belum tertidur.

" _Mon Ch_ _é_ _—"_

"Aaaaah, untuk besok kau punya rapat pada pukul sembilan pagi dengan Jiyong- _ssi_ dan pukul tiga sore dengan Seungcheol- _ssi_ , dan Demi Tuhan, Namjoon, kenapa kau harus menyebutkan kalimat itu di atas panggung!" ucap Seokjin dalam satu tarikan napas. Namjoon tertegun sejenak, lalu tertawa pelan. Mengerti maksud 'kalimat itu' yang dilontarkan oleh Seokjin.

"Kepikiran _toh_ ,"

"Ya bagaimana aku tidak kepikiran Namjoon, semua orang sampai menoleh ke arahku! Aku malu tahu!" jawab Seokjin yang kini menutupi wajahnya dengan kertas di tangan kirinya. Namjoon tertawa makin kencang mendengar jawaban Seokjin.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat semua orang tau bahwa Kim Namjoon ini juga butuh seseorang yang bisa mendukung dan menguatkannya dalam menjalankan bisnis. _Toh_ , jarang-jarang kan diacara seperti ini ada yang memberi _speech_ diakhiri dengan gombalan?" elak Namjoon yang dihadiahi pukulan lumayan keras di lengannya.

"Menyebalkan," gumam Seokjin. Namjoon yang mendengarnya kemudian tersenyum. Kakinya menginjak pedal rem ketika lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Menarik tuas rem tangan, lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Seokjin yang kini sedang asyik menyeret jari telunjuknya di atas layar tablet.

"Seokjin," panggil Namjoon.

"Ada ap—"

 **Cup**

Jawaban Seokjin terhenti ketika sebuah ciuman mendarat di ujung bibir kanannya. Namjoon mengecupnya singkat, lalu segera menarik kepalanya.

"Untuk ucapanku di atas panggung tadi, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Bukan sebatas gombalan belaka. Terima kasih sudah tetap di sampingku selama ini. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman berdebatku selama ini. Maafkan aku yang masih sering membuatmu khawatir. Maaf aku masih sering bertingkah kekanakan dan sering mengambil resiko berbahaya. Terima kasih untuk semua dukunganmu, Jin. Maaf aku belum bisa membuatmu bahagia selama ini," ujar Namjoon dengan mata yang memaku pada manik _dark brown_ milik Seokjin. Lesung pipinya menghiasi senyuman tulus yang ia tujukan pada Seokjin.

Tanpa diduga, Seokjin memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Namjoon lembut. Sebuah senyuman kemudian muncul ketika Seokjin memundurkan kepalanya, disertai dengan pandangan hangat yang terpancar dari mata bulat Seokjin meski tak terlalu jelas terlihat karena penerangan yang kurang. Tangannya mengusap sisi wajah Namjoon lembut.

"Melihatmu dapat meraih impianmu dan tetap menjadi Namjoon yang kukenal sudah lebih dari cukup Namjoon- _ah_. Aku sudah bahagia," balas Seokjin.

Keheningan lalu mengisi ruang di antara mereka yang masih tetap menatap satu sama lain. Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya tatapan dari kedua netra beda warna yang memancarkan kehangatannya satu sama lain. Berbagi perasaan cinta tanpa ada kalimat yang terucap dari bibir mereka. Hingga suara klakson dari mobil di belakang mereka menyadarkan Namjoon bahwa lampu lalu lintas telah berganti warna. Kedua insan itu tertawa akibat kebodohan mereka, lalu kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Dengan rasa bahagia yang mengisi relung hati mereka.

 **End.**

Dengan tidak jelasnya.

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOGUE**

" _Mon Ch_ _é_ _ri_?"

"Hng?"

"Bagaimana jika aku melamarmu sekarang?"

Mata Seokjin membulat. Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah, ia menoleh. Menatap Namjoon yang menyuguhkan seringai kucing di bibirnya.

 **Tamat.**

Catatan Sikil:

Ini apaan ya ampun tidak jelas sekali hahaha. Yasudahlah. Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya, hehahahaha.

Ciao!


End file.
